


Fall

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, MafiaAU, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Smut, mentionofunderagesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: The fall of the Byun’s allowed Baekhyun and Chanyeol to fall in love freely. Their life just fell into place after. Not all falls mean an end, some involve the start of something.





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I know I have several works pending, but I couldn't resist writing this one. As usual, I'm busy with university. I still hope you enjoy this one and feel free to check out my other works too. Upvotes, comments, and subscriptions are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE, DO NOTE THAT: the characters are not mine and are just used as a point of reference for the plot. READ THE TAGS! THESE CONTAINS THEMES THAT SOME MAY FIND DISTURBING OR EXPLICIT! REMEMBER, THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION!

It was mid-fall; you could feel the chill in the night air, and Baekhyun was not an exception. He could feel it through his thick robe as he stares out at nothing in his bedroom’s balcony. His surroundings were quiet, his room, the mansion, and the surrounding woodlands, but his mind is in turmoil.

[BREAKING NEWS] Byuns finally sentenced to life in prison without bail on multiple charges

It was the headlines for the past months after their mansion was raided by the police. The Byuns operate the largest mafia group in Seoul for years, and in one night, it all came crashing when one underling named Kim Jongin revealed himself to be an undercover agent who had been working in disguise for the Byun’s for months.

Baekhyun had been very happy after the said event for he was also a victim of his parents. He was born an omega, so in the mafia world, he is a means of achieving alliances. He parents had groomed him to be married off to some mafia boss when the time comes. This meant that he made into a prisoner in his own home by his own flesh and blood.

He was the perfect doll his parents conditioned him to be beautiful, submissive, and fertile. An ideal bargaining chip to powerful Alphas out there. He was homeschooled and was monitored continuously to make sure he stays untainted by casual relationships other than that of his parents. However, his parents had in mind the event that he would go into his heats when he would come of age. It would be unwise to have their precious cargo be in heat with a mansion full of Alpha underlings who could pounce on him in a flash.

This is where Park Chanyeol comes in. The Byuns pulled some strings and got him from an orphanage. He was the perfect embodiment of relief for Baekhyun’s heat since he had no family to go back to. Both were at the age of 14 when he and Baekhyun were introduced though they still had no idea as to what the motive behind it was. Chanyeol was trained to be Baekhyun’s bodyguard, so he accompanied Baekhyun for most of the time. They were aware that eyes and ears were on them, so they were distant to each other even if they spent so much time together. That is until they both reached the age of 16 where Baekhyun would have his first heat and Chanyeol would have his first rut. The Byuns sat them down and explained what would transpire should it happen, and both could do nothing but agree.

So, when Baekhyun’s heat came, Chanyeol was there to relieve him, but he was under surveillance for the whole time. The Byuns or their underlings would be next door watching through cameras to make sure Chanyeol would not claim the omega, or in case the alpha decides not to wear contraceptives. It was damaging to Baek’s and Chan’s none-existing relationship. They have not formed a bond but were forced to do something so intimate. Baekhyun could only silently cry after he feels Chanyeol’s knot deflate and pull out of him, while Chanyeol would immediately go to the washroom to cry as well and wait for the omega’s heat to come again.

It was awkward to both the week after but had no choice in the matter. It was always like that during Baekhyun’s heat, but it became harder when Chanyeol’s rut started to synchronize with the omega’s heat and even more complicated when Chanyeol began to develop feelings for the other. Baekhyun was quick to pick up on the changes with how the alpha was treating him for he to had budding feelings for the other. He never refuses the alpha and is very responsive to his approaches, but he was weary of his parents.

When the day came that their mansion was raided, Chanyeol immediately came to him and kept close until Kim Jongin came in with several police officers telling them that they’re not in danger. Jongin explained that while he was working undercover, he was aware of what Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been going through and was to testify that they were also victims. It seems that Jongin had been planning it for months and had been waiting for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to go past 18 so that they can be considered independent from the Byuns.

So, he is Baekhyun now, months after that night. He should be happy that he will never see his parents again, and he is; He just is just worried about other things that come along with it which involve a particular alpha. He did not see it happening soon, but with the sudden change, he fears that without their parents binding them, Chanyeol now has the freedom to leave and be his own person. Baekhyun gets to keep the mansion, large sums of money, and freedom but he can’t keep Chanyeol. It might have been for the wrong reason, but Chanyeol was the only right decision his parents ever made for him.

Ever since they were freed, Baekhyun was hit with the sudden realization, so he distanced himself from the alpha to prepare for the eventual fallout. Chanyeol still stays in the mansion and had been very respectful of the distance he had set. The alpha had been taking care of the things around the house, and he even landed himself a good job at a local accounting firm since he had been attending classes alongside Baekhyun before. The alpha was really making a life for himself out there while Baekhyun dreads what comes after.

He’ll be alone again… Soon, very soon.

Baekhyun had been so deep in thought that he did realize that the alpha had come in his room and was right behind him until he could smell his musky scent and his radiating bodily warmth. Soon enough, he is encased in the alpha’s warmth from behind.

“I could smell your sadness and fear in my room. What are you thinking of?” The alpha murmurs against the side of his neck.

Baekhyun, for a while, could not respond but soon decides to come clean since his scent would give him away.

“I… I’m scared. S-scared that I’ll be alone again.” He stutters.

“I figured…” Chanyeol sighs before turning the omega around to face him.

By this time, the omega had started to cry as he stares into the concerned eyes of the alpha.

“I-I’m scared, but your free now Chanyeol. Nothing obligates you to stay with me. You’re free.”

Chanyeol sighs again and holds that omega tighter against him; nuzzling against his neck.

“I know, Baek. I am a free man. Free to love you openly without any imposing force. Nothing, but my bare and honest love for you.” He says affectionately as he looks at the omega’s teary eyes again.

The omega could only cry and cling tighter. “I love you too. I-I’m sorry for pushing you away. I’m sorry… I’m so…”

Chanyeol stops the rambles of apology by capturing those lips against his own. He then carries the smaller and seats him on his lap on the bed. He holds the other close and waits for him to calm down.

“Let me claim you.” The alpha says when the omega quiets down.

“W-what?”

“Let me claim you. You heat starts in a week, and I would like to claim you as my mate while we’re both uninfluenced by the need to mate. I want to show you that it is my choice that I tie myself to you. My claim mark, my scent, my pups and, above all, my love for you are among the things that prove that I’m here, right now, sincerely asking you to be my mate for life. What do you say?” The alpha asks.

Baekhyun could only cry more in happiness as he says his sweet yes in between his sobs before crashing his lips with the taller causing them to stumble back on the bed’s mattress.

The alpha could not contain himself from touching what was underneath the omega’s robe only to find nothing but bare smooth skin. In no time, the alpha stills the omega by the hips and undresses him. Once rid of their clothes, they both shamelessly gawk at each other’s body properly for the first time, since their previous intimate encounters were under the influence of their rut or heat. The pair could see how beautiful they look together; how special they look at each other.

Baekhyun then starts grinding his bum against the alpha’s crotch. The taller could do nothing but groan at how good it felt. The omega’s ass cheeks are providing delicious friction on his shaft, his foreskin providing additional friction on the tip of his cock. From time to time, the tip of the alpha’s cock catches on the omega’s puckered rim which soon starts to leak with his sweet slick. As soon as the alpha feels enough slick pooling on his crotch, Chanyeol grabs his hard cock and raise it to meet the omega’s hole to which the omega catches on as he lifts himself and aligns himself with the hard appendage below. They have done this countless times since they lost their firsts to each other, but this time they are aware of how they felt for each other, and it feels a million times more arousing.

Soon enough, the omega bends down to lay on the alpha’s chest to allow the alpha push on deeper. The alpha tilts the omega’s face by the chin with his free hand to engage in a heated lip lock and distract the omega from feeling the burn of the stretch. The smaller continues to whimper against Chanyeol’s lips as the taller continues to push his lengthy and girthy shaft which also continuously rubs against his prostate. It wasn’t until the alpha felt the tip of his cock hit a tighter opening inside the omega that he stills and breaks the kiss to look the omega in the eyes.

“Baek, aside from being my mate, will you let me father your pups? I understand if you’re not ready to be a parent yet, I can wait until then.”

The omega smiles as more tears of joy stream down to his cheeks. “Please, I would love to carry your pups. I mean our pups.”

Chanyeol couldn’t be happier for the possibility of being a father soon; evident by the twitch in his cock inside the omega.

“Geez, Baek. Thank you… I love you so much.”

Before the omega could reply, the alpha thrusts upward lightly breaching the omega’s womb. The omega could do nothing but moan wantonly from the stimulation as the alpha basks in the feeling of the omega’s walls caressing his cock and the beautiful moans of his omega.

The omega was rendered helpless on the alpha’s chest. This is the first time they’re doing away with condoms, so the sensation of mating was more intense, but in their current position, the alpha could not see his omega, and it was a bit tiring to thrust, so the alpha carefully maneuvers them without pulling out to lay the omega on the mattress. Chanyeol carefully spreads the omega’s legs from underneath his knees as he continues to thrust deep but at a steady pace into the omegas tight and wet hole.

“So beautiful and all mine.”

Is all that the alpha could say before he bends down and licks the juncture of Baek neck and shoulder to warn the omega where he was about to bite. The omega responds by tilting his head to give the alpha more access, followed by the alpha’s fangs breaking the skin. It was painful, but it did not last long as alpha immediately licks the open wound to heal it.

In the moments that followed, Baekhyun moans louder, and the alpha groans louder as well as they could feel their bond as mates starting to strengthen adding to their arousal. Both could only smile at being finally mates. As Chanyeol’s knot started to form, the alpha catches something by the corner of his eyes out in the balcony. Then he maneuvers the omega to lay on his side and facing the balcony. Then he moved behind him to raise one leg for him to penetrate him again to spur his knot to fully form.

“Look, Baek, it’s the first snowfall of the year. You should make a wish.” The alpha says against the omega’s ear.

With bleary eyes, the omega could barely make out the white dots out the window. Then he turns his head to kiss the alpha.

“I have all that I could wish for right here.”

The alpha smiles and starts to pick up the pace of his thrusts and long after his knot fully forms with the head snugly nestled inside the omega’s womb. Chanyeol then rolls his hips to continue to stimulate them both as he spills his seeds inside, causing the omega to reach his climax too and cum on the sheets.

A minute passes by when Baekhyun reels back from his climax while Chanyeol continues to roll his hips as he was still cumming. The alpha then bends one leg and places one of the omega’s on top of it to keep him spread before he places one of his hands over the smaller’s abdomen, right where the womb should be.

“I’ve got my wish already with me too. I would just wish for us to finally have pups of our own, which I think isn’t too far from happening considering that you’ll be in heat and I’ll be in rut sometime next week.” The alpha says dreamily.

Baekhyun could only hum in agreement due to exhaustion, and it doesn’t help that his alpha is still rolling his knot inside the omega and pumping his seeds into the awaiting womb.

“Maybe I should always get you pregnant during all your heats.” He says jokingly, but he was not expecting the omega’s reaction. The walls around his knot suddenly clench and the omega’s cock hardening against his hand that was still soothing the Baek’s abdomen.

“Baek…”

Baekhyun could only wish to run and die of embarrassment but, alas, his alpha’s knot prevents him so.

“Baek… you know I would gladly give you all the pups you’d want, but I would be worried about your health if you’re pregnant every after your heats. What’s bringing this on?”

The alpha patiently waits for the omega to speak.

“I… I just don’t want to feel alone. I know you’ll be with me, but I know that you will have to work too. I just want to fill the hole in my life that my parents left with children of my own to nurture and love in the way every parent should. I know it is hard work, and I would need your help, but I promise that I’ll be a good parent.” Baek says as he tilts his head to face his alpha.

Upon seeing the omega’s glassy eyes that were starting to tear up, the alpha curses himself for making his omega cry. So, he carefully moves to wipe those tears away and hold him closer despite their current position.

“Shhh… I’m sorry baby. I don’t mean to make you cry, but you should know that I’ll be with you in whatever you decide. You know I love you so much, right?”

The omega nods.

“Then, how about this. Let us first get through with our first litter of pups, then from there, you’ll decide if you’re ready for the next before your next heat. I just want us to make sure that we don’t have our hands full with one litter before we have the next and that you’re healthy enough to carry pups again. What do you say?”

Baekhyun was too overwhelmed by all the emotions of love and adoration for the only person who had truly loved and cared for him. He could only say, “I love you so much.”

Chanyeol then pulls the blanket over their nakedness since his knot will still take a while to allow him to pull out, though he wasn’t planning to do it anyway since they’ll be asleep by then.

As they stare out the window, watching the snowflakes melt as soon as they touch the concrete floor of the room’s balcony; Chanyeol watches in adoration as Baekhyun feebly wills his sleep away before ultimately failing. When he’s sure that the omega is well into dreamland, he allows himself to follow suit.

As expected, the week following was Baek’s heat which immediately causes Chanyeol to go into rut, which resulted in a litter of pups further down the road. They couldn’t be happier.

The fall of the Byun’s allowed Baekhyun and Chanyeol to fall in love freely. Their life just fell into place after. Not all falls mean an end, some involve the start of something.


End file.
